Psychic Time Traveler
by Kelly White Peach Lover
Summary: Shawn's life was pretty much normal. He had friends, phony psychic powers, and goofing off whenever it needs possible. When suddenly his body trembles, his blood is boiling, and he is seeing double, normalcy changes in a blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Psych or the concept from the book The Time Traveler's Wife _1. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_August 4, 1979 Santa Barbara, California It's a lovely August afternoon at the annual Police Man's Ball. Henry Spencer is surrounded by all of his fellow police officers. Anna Spencer is back at the corner watching her husband socialize with all his officer buddies. She is proud to be the wife of a courageous husband but she is annoyed that he has hardly any time to spend with her or little Shawn. _

_"Mama?" A small voice awakened her from her musing _

_"Yes Sweetie?" Anne asked sweetly to the little boy in her arms _

_"Want Dada" _

_"He's busy right now honey" Anna began to feel dizzy. _

_"Oh No. Not here! Not Now!" She silently begged _

_Sweat began to form on her forehead "Just some deep breaths should do the trick" She thought desperately She felt like she was going to faint. _

_She placed Shawn down on the ground. _

_"Mama!" Shawn began to cry out when his Mother vanished_

_Hearing his son cry, was not normally a problem for Henry. Usually Anna would be there or if she was not there thanks to that god awful disease of hers the nanny would be there. But soon people are starting to gather around the corner where Anna and Shawn were. _

_"Oh shit!" Henry cursed underneath his breath _

_Henry reached his son in two seconds flat Shawn was sitting on the ground crying his little heart out and next to him a black dress laying listlessly on the ground. _

_Henry scooped Shawn up into his arms and felt Shawn's arms flung across his neck, and head buried under his head _

_"Where's your Mom Shawn?" Henry whispered in Shawn's ear _

_"G-gone." Shawn whimpered into his neck. _

_Tbc. AN: Thoughts? Comments?_


	2. Heart Broken, Normalcy lost

Chapter 1

Shawn and Juliet stood awkwardly as the restaurant manager set them up together

"Shawn…. Look we work together we should just be friends y'know"

Shawn felt his heart drop, but kept on a smile anyway

"Yeah absolutely" Shawn managed to speak through heart breaking agony

Juliet smiled slightly and patted Shawn on the shoulder and walked off to join the new guy she met there.

Shawn felt his rate speed up, his vision getting blurry.

"_This is ridiculous, I'm a grown man I should __**not**__ be crying" _Shawn thought angrily

Shawn suddenly felt dizzy, and horror hit square into the chest

"No…" Shawn exclaimed quietly with traces of panic

This was not suppose to happen to him. It skipped his genes, he was a normal human being with excellent observant skills.

Shawn managed to stumble into the Man's bathroom. Looked quickly around him, and suddenly he felt his body trembling

His legs couldn't support him, he felt himself tumbling downward and he felt himself shaking all over.

"PLEASE!!!" Shawn begged to the heavens and suddenly Shawn Spencer vanished

_August 14 1985_

Anna was busy vacuuming, she felt that the time traveling days were finally behind her. It has been three glorious weeks where nothing out of the ordinary happened to her.

Then suddenly she heard a retching sound.

"_Oh God it's not over." _Anna thought miserably

But her ears picked up it's deeper sounding qualities.

Anna's curiosity brimming on to it's edges.

She quietly tip toed into the kitchen where the sounds were coming from

To her anguish, there was a man on all fours vomiting on her clean kitchen floor.

Anna quietly picked up the vase that was on the kitchen table and slowly walked up to the man.

The man was trembling all over, and he managed to stop vomiting to look up at her

Anna gasped when she saw his eyes. A beautiful red rimmed hazel green orbs looked up at her

"M-Mom…." Shawn managed to stutter out.

TBC


	3. Remeeting Mom and Dad

Chapter 2

Anna felt tears come to her eyes when she looked at her child only he wasn't a child anymore.

"_He was supposed to be normal! How how could this have happened?!" _Anna thought with despair

Shawn whimpered and felt an other heave coming along

"Mom, was this how it started for you?" Shawn asked with a strained voice

Anna look of despair confirm Shawn's theory

"No. It was more gentler for me. I guess it's easier when your younger." Anna stated

Or maybe not.

Shawn felt the bile coming up, and heaved

Anna walked over to her son, and knelt down. She hold Shawn back as he threw up. Shawn whimpered and let her run her fingers through his hair.

Anna cringed, as she hold Shawn back from falling into the mess

Shawn felt like his life just about ended. He was a time traveler. That means no more driving, no more smooth sailing on his motorcycle. No more airplane rides.

Shawn felt tears slowly form in his eyes. Having his Mom there (younger version) made crying easier

"Make it go away!" Shawn sobbed

"I wish I could baby." Anna sighed

Shawn sniffled, and quickly wiped his tears away. Then winced when he saw the vomit

"Sorry about the floor"

Anna waved it away

"Sit tight, I need to get you some clothing."

Shawn winced again

"Mooom I don't want to wear Dad's clothes. Or your clothes for that matter. Seeing that I don't want to wear woman's clothing" Shawn whined as Anna went upstairs

Anna quickly gathered some of Henry's spare clothes

"I don't know about that" Anna teased as she went back down, with sweats and a white t shirt

"Didn't you wear my shoes at one time?"

"That was different! I wanted to make myself taller! And I was six." Shawn admitted

Anna smiled slightly

"Arms up"

"Mom, I'm an adult. You don't need to dress me." Shawn slowly

"Can you move your arms without shaking?" Anna asked firmly

Shawn looked down. His arms still trembled a little

"No" Shawn murmured quietly

"Then raise your arms" Anna said sternly

Shawn slowly raised his arms above his head. Anna gently pulled the white t shirt over his head and down his chest

"I think I could handle the pants part Mom" Shawn said firmly

"My that stubborn gene is heredity I see" Anna teased

"Can you um turn around Mom" Shawn asked feeling embarrassed

"Honestly Shawn…." Anna stated and rolled her eyes. She turn her back anyway

"Mom I'm twenty eight years old."

"Still no matter what age your still my Goose"

Shawn chuckled and as he pulled the pants up

"Okay you could look now" Shawn said as he pulled himself into a chair at the kitchen table

Anna smiled as she got cleaning supplies

Shawn looked aghast

"Mom don't. I could take care of it"

"After what you just been through I should think not." Anna firmly stated

Shawn looked miserable

"Why you didn't you…"

"STEP AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU PERVERT!!!" A man shouted

Shawn and Anna froze

"Oh no Henry" Anna moaned

Henry stepped forward gun raised and pointed at Shawn. Shawn felt his heart race. He closed his eyes and prayed that he wasn't going anywhere yet

Anna stepped in the way of the gun in order to protect Shawn

"Henry…" Anna began calmly

"Annie your protecting a burglar!" Henry sounding confused. Reports of a burglar around the neighborhood have been going around and God knows what that jerk is capable of

"That burglar is your son!" Annie shouted angrily

Henry stood agape. He lowered his gun unsteadily. He felt like he could drop his gun if he was not careful.

"No…" Henry sounding stunned

Henry stole a quick glance at the man sitting at the kitchen. Shawn was sweating purposely

"Hi Dad…." Shawn smiled weakly and waved

Shawn felt a jerk above his navel. Without rational thought he reached blindly towards his mother.

With fear he shouted words that would embarrassed him to no end

"MA MAAA!!!"

Anna sensed her sons panic and quickly made a grab at her son who vanished without a trace

In her hands is what is left. A sweaty t shirt and on the ground. A pair of pants.

TBC

AN: Should I continue? Reviews help the writer type. More reviews mean more chapters. So please read and review


	4. You don't control me!

Chapter 3

Shawn let out a gasp as he felt the hard cold lithium floor of the Men's bathroom.

"Please! Please let that be a nightmare from a concussion" He silently begged

He took in his surroundings and groaned

"Great. My life is officially over!" He overly dramatically proclaimed

Shawn heard foot steps coming towards the door. Shawn managed to crawl into an available bathroom stall

Shawn tensed up when he heard the door open and instantly relaxed when he saw the familiar shoes

"Shawn are you in here?" Gus asked with concern

"In here Gus"

Gus frowned and noticed his friend's clothing laying on the ground

"Dude please tell me that you have a woman in here"

Shawn smiled in relief that he could think of a perfect explanation for this

"She left. Apparently she couldn't handle me" Shawn lied flawlessly

Gus shuddered

"Shawn I do not want to hear about your fantastic sex or any detail of it. Now let me tell you about my date for tonight." Gus said with a grin

"You go Gus! Now pass me my clothes and tell me in the car."

Gus kept stealing looks at Shawn as he drove him to his Dad's place.

This worried Gus. Since when will Shawn go to his Dads' willing without a case he couldn't solve or a scheme up his sleeve.

"Shawn are you feeling alright?"

"Nn yes Gus. I'm fine. I just need to talk to my Dad for a sec."

"You want me to wait here?"

"No Gus I'll be fine. I'll call a cab. Or if your date with Gloria is not spicy I'll give you a holler"

Gus stole one last glance at Shawn.

Shawn seemed quiet. Too quiet. Which is so unlike Shawn. Shawn would normally now would be bouncing around with excitement and proclaim some ridicules reason why he had to tag along with him on his date. He was not scare of this woman. Gloria seemed sane and stable. And better yet she had an interested in comic books that gave him an electric high with excitement. Shawn seemed off his game as well otherwise he would figure all this out by now.

Gus pulled up to Henry's house and waited for Shawn to get out of the car.

"Thanks Gus. By the way this Gloria chick seems perfect for you. I never thought a girl was willing to admit to love comic books on the first date."

Gus stared at Shawn. Mouth agape. How did he figure that out? He was not going to admit that he brought the topic up. So he kept his mouth shut

"See you tomorrow Gus."

Shawn slowly walked up towards his Dad's house

Gus called after him

"We're still going to solve this case right?"

That stopped Shawn in his tracks

Shawn slowly turned towards Gus. He smiled slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gus. We'll um solve the case tomorrow."

Gus looked confused and shrugged and started the engine. He turned and was startled to see a fist bump in his comfort zone.

He couldn't help but smile and bumped his wrist against Shawn's.

"Later Man." Gus said before he drove off

"Yeah later." Shawn said quietly

He started up to his Dads' once again.

Henry was startled when he heard a knock on his front door. He checked his desk clock and groaned. It was 10:30 at night and already he was asleep. God he was getting old. But he would not admit it to Shawn.

He stumbled from the couch and turned off the blaring television set. He was surprised to see Shawn standing outside his door.

Henry took in Shawn's pale face and bedridden expression. Henry let out a deep breath and waved Shawn in.

Shawn walked slowly in and Henry went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He wordlessly handed one to Shawn who was sitting on his couch crestfallen.

Henry sat down on the armchair and waited silently

Shawn took a long drag from his beer.

Henry sighed and rubbed his brow

"Any time now Kid."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Came the hoarse reply

Henry didn't answer. He stared down. So this was the day when Shawn first time traveled. Henry wondered when it started. He sighed deeply

"We wanted you have a normal life so we thought it was best that you found out on your own"

"Yeah right like my life was any normal to begin with" Shawn snorted

"It was as normal as we thought it was best for you"

"There you go again! Your controlling my life!" Shawn nearly shouted angrily

"Shawn calm down. I don't want you going any where." Henry trying to keep his voice low so his anger won't cause Shawn to time travel

Shawn threw his arms up in exasperation

"See! See! There you go! Controlling!"

Shawn got up quickly. Shawn felt the room spin and gulped. He felt himself starting to tremble. He didn't want to go away. Dad! Dad!

Shawn did not realize that he was shouting, Henry got up quickly and grabbed Shawn by the elbows

"Shawn! Listen to me! You got to take deep breaths. Come on follow me. In Out In Out!

Shawn actually started to obey him. Shawn felt sweat forming on his brow. But the trembling stopped

Henry helped Shawn lower himself down on the couch. Henry handed Shawn his beer

Shawn shaking lifted the beer to his lips and took a small sip

"Okay," Shawn said after he finished his beer

"Tell me the real reason why you and Mom didn't tell me?"

TBC

Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger here but I wanted to finish this chapter. Hard for me to write. Any suggestions for the next chapter, I'm planning to make it a flashback chapter, will be really helpful

Please Please Read and Review


	5. History explained

Chapter 4 Looking for more reviews

"Alright Shawn, you want the damn truth? Here is the whole truth!" Henry managed to do it quietly and yet angrily at Shawn although Shawn knew the anger was not directed at him for once.

_Flashback_

_August 14 1985_

_Both Henry and Anna were quickly cleaning up the mess that was left over from their visit with their future older son._

_Henry still looked guilty from earlier. Anna looked up and saw Henry's pained expression_

"_It wasn't your fault" Anna said gently_

"_You damn know it was my fault" Henry growled and got up and threw the sponge into the suds bucket hard._

_Anna looked up at Henry and sighed_

"_Henry, he didn't know he was…." Anna let the sentence hang_

_Henry froze and turned slowly towards his wife_

"_So that means…" _

_Anna and Henry both jumped when they heard the front door slam. Ten year old Shawn ran into the kitchen where his daily after school snack usually was. And stopped to see both of his parents acting eerily quit _

"_W-what's wrong?" Shawn stuttered _

"_Nothings wrong Goose." Anna plastered on a smile. And motion Shawn to come near her_

"_How bout you and I and Dad go to the zoo since today?"_

"_Really?! We can go?!"_

"_Yes. Since it's Friday and since your Mother hasn't gone anywhere, we could go the zoo."_

_Shawn looked questionably at his Mom_

"_Y-you won't leave us, right?" _

_The hopeful tone pang Anna's heart. She wished she could give the answer without lying. Seeing her future damped her idea of having a normal life for herself. Who was she kidding. She will probably disappear tomorrow or tonight or in an hour or something. _

"_We'll see honey, you know we are never sure when they happen." _

"_Oh okay" Shawn mumbled_

_Anna sighed and plasted on a full smile_

"_Now get in the car, and I'll make you those pineapple swirls you love"_

_Shawn's sad face instantly turned into a full grin. He ran full speed to get into the car._

"_No running!" Henry called after Shawn which he paid with no mind_

_Anna sniffled and wiped a stray tear away. She got up slowly and went to get the canned pineapple. _

"_We can't tell him." Henry said firmly_

"_I know." Anna said quietly_

_Henry placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. Anna smiled, she appreciated the gesture and set to make the pineapple swirls._

_TBC_

AN:

Okay I know the last chapter sucked but bare with me people. As for the Pineapple Swirls, I don't know what they are, I made them up. I figured since Shawn loves pineapple, his Mom would be creative with pineapples for afternoon snacks.


End file.
